Assignment: Baby!
by FickleFickleMuse
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Still being betad! Ginny is Draco's secratary unfortunately. One day a woman comes by claiming her grandson is Draco's child. Has Draco sowed one too many wild oats or has someone impersonated him like he claims? RR to find out!
1. A disastrous morning

New Betaed Version. Sorry for the slowness in update, but I just want to assure u that I've not abandoned the story. Much thanks to DragonsAngel168 for the awesome beta work! Hugs to her, and you get one as well if you review!

Chapter 1: A Disastrous Morning

"Ugh! Another wonderful day about to be spoiled by the world's most horrible boss! What did I ever do to deserve such a fate?" Ginevra Molly Weasley wailed to the alarm clock. "Better get ready soon; don't want to give the stupid git any reason to yell at me."

She bolted into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "_Gods, the cold bastard! Who would have thought that I, Ginny, would be personal assistant to the bloody ferret! Git! HE will probably fire me as soon as possible! Good riddance too him to, except I desperately need the money, and he does pay well; despite all his numerous faults, this wasn't one of them._" She pulled the brush viciously through her flaming hair. "_Really though, I've cursed him, hexed him, and now I have to be NICE to him? And cater to his every need!"_

"C'mon Gin, buck up!" She talked to her reflection in the mirror. "We'll get another job soon enough!"

"You look very mad, deary. Best put some cold water on you face," the mirror replied cheerfully back.

After charming her hair and clothes to perfection she Apparated to work the now expanded law firm, Malfoy & Co.

"_The conceited wanker! SO cocky! What about the other people in the firm? Just Malfoy & Co. Poor Steve. If only he could have held on to it. Instead he was forced to sell to Malfoy." _

She landed haphazardly on her desk, clattering papers and quills.

"That will teach me to apparate when I am mad," she exclaimed out loud to no one in general. Praying he didn't hear the noise, she adjusted herself on her seat.

"Weasley, is that you?" he drawled in that awful voice of his.

_Actually_, if she was forced to admit it, _his voice was not awful at all. It was deep and had a very caressing tone to it. It was the person who was awful. Nothing ever escapes his attention, the wanker._

"Yes, Malfoy. I am here, _sir_"

"After you have settled down, step in here a minute."

"_Prat! Can't even say please? Sure he was her boss but he should at least show some respect. She was a person wasn't she? Ordering her around like she was his house elf. Git!" _

Such thoughts were not good for her, and she knew it. They showed on her face, which was really not very helpful at all. She pushed her chair back a bit too forcefully and, to her utter dismay, it fell with a loud thud, knocking her off her feet!

"_Lord!"_

"You know Weasley, that is the second time in five seconds that you've made a racket!" He called out from his office.

She could just imagine the trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"You need to walk around with a pillow or you could hurt yourself! At the very least use your magic and put a silencing charm around your workspace will you? Because, frankly, none of us can work with all the commotion you are causing! And _do_ you plan on getting in here anytime this century? Merlin, everybody is so damn incompetent. No wonder Steve Abbot was so eager to sell the damn firm. Weasley, get in here goddamn it!" he yelled finally losing his patience.

Yanking the door open he encountered the most amazing sight. Ginevra Weasley was sprawled on the floor. The muggle business skirt she wore was hiked up to her mid thigh; as his eyes traveled up and down those smooth, long legs Draco unconsciously drew in a sharp breath. Forcing his eyes past those tantalizing legs, he saw the white silk blouse she was wearing, which did absolutely nothing to conceal her bra, a flimsy lace thing that left little to the imagination. Allowing his eyes to travel upwards, he took in her flushed face framed by little tendrils escaping her tight bun. Her eyes were flashing with anger and embarrassment, the deep chocolate molasses tugged at him with the power to pull him in totally. Her rosy lips were very dainty, and it appeared a fairy had pressed her wand on her upper lip, forming a most kissable dent. There was a sprinkling of freckles on her nose that added to her allure—he wanted to count and kiss each and every one of them.

He shook his head to clear it of such unwanted thoughts. For Gods sakes, she is a Weasley and he was not to be thinking about her, except when coming up with insults to throw at her. Not that she was beautiful anyway—not in the classical sense. Gods, how could she be with such a carroty mop of hair? Actually it was more of auburn in color. Oh, who gives a damn! And she has pale skin to the boot. But then there is no denying that she was attractive, or at least had the potential to be if she did something else with her hair instead of always confining it in a bun that would have made McGonagall envious! Anyway, who gives a damn about Weasley's hair? Certainly not he! The one lovingly called Adonis by his beautiful girlfriend. Now there was the epitome of a woman! Slender, with a willowy figure, tall too, not like little Weasley right here! And she had beautiful honey blond hair, with enchanting topaz eyes. Plus she was from his social class, born to a good family, and an actress for muggle movies. Sure she was muggle, but he wasn't going to _marry_ her or any such absurd thing! A man's got to have fun after all, and Sylvia Price was certainly one that made his blood heat up. Which brought him back to the present situation because the task he was going to assign Weasley concerned Sylvia.

"Hmm, Weasley, who would have thought that such a short person would have such long legs?" He smirked at her, which, of course, jolted her from her stupor.

Scrambling up, she drew herself to her full height, and fury flashed in her eyes.

"What business do you have, Malfoy, looking at my legs? The way you looked at me was improper. And for your information five foot five inches is not short by any means. Just because you _lovely_ girlfriend is a bloody Amazon doesn't mean we all are."

"Well, Weasley, you certainly weren't too anxious to remove yourself from display, now were you? And it would be _Mr._ Malfoy, Weasley. It wouldn't do to forget that."

It was fascinating to see the play of emotions on her face—the fury, embarrassment, and the desire to slap him, then finally the control being exerted to suppress her fury.

Seems like control won because she replied back tightly, "How may I assist you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Make a reservation at Lucianos for two under the name Malfoy, of course, at 7:00PM. Also call Madam Flourish for some of her excellent roses—white ones preferably. Have them delivered to her as soon as possible. Oh yes, the note should be signed 'Guess who'"

After which he went back to his office, giving Gin some breathing space, or so she thought, but he popped back out again.

"Oh, by the way, when is the first appointment of the day?" he asked, amused to note the sigh of relief that was about to escape, now caught in her throat. She had the dear caught in the head- lights look on her face.

"At 8:30, Sir," she replied back meekly. Catching him looking at her with surprise, she asked bewilderedly, "What is that much too early? Did I tear my blouse? Is something on my face?" She proceeded to check herself, and patted everything back into place.

"No, no it was nothing."

She had addressed him as 'Sir' twice in 15 minutes! He gave her one of his infuriating smirks that made him look sexy as hell, one must admit. "_Gin concentrate! Malfoy and sexy should not be thought of in the same sentence,_ she admonished herself. _Of course, he is sexy, there is no denying that. He had the most beautiful eyes that matched his slate coloured suit. In amusement, they sparkled like mercury and fury darkened them considerably. She could only imagine how they would look when he was in the throes of passion! They had a bluish tinge when he was surprised. Whoa! Did she just say she wanted to see Malfoy in the throes of passion? And was she just sitting here analyzing his eyes?"_ But then she was a sucker for gray eyes. They were so versatile! They changed with the person's emotions.

"_Might as well finish the reasons why he is so sexy_," she mused privately. "_He wore his hair without any evidence of the gel __reminiscent of his Hogwarts days. It was a bit long, and had that tousled look about it, like someone had run their fingers lovingly through his hair; occasionally, a stubborn lock fell across his forehead. He had high cheekbones, and his jaw was delicate. His face was lean and long, and his cheeks hollowed. His lips were full, and he had a very beautiful mouth; too bad the words that came from it were nasty, as were the smirks it twisted into. Oh and his body was another thing! Long legs, lean physique, flat stomach. Personally she didn't know how he looked under those suits, but the way they draped over his body left a good image."_

No matter how he looked it didn't changed the fact that he was a wanker. Raking his eyes over her like she was some scum, no doubt thinking about how his precious girlfriend would never get into such humiliating situations. He must think she's a tramp, who enjoyed putting herself on display. _Oh, who gives a damn what he thinks anyway_. Plus she did have work to do. After making the calls he requested Ginny set to her work for the day giving her little time to stew on her horrible morning.


	2. Lunch Break

Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter, and I am sure you all are smart enough to know that none of this belongs to me! Nada! Zilch! Anything you recognize is not mine. The characters belong to JK Rowling. So Don't Sue me!  
  
A/N: I decided to post the second chapter as well so that you get a feel for the story. Please review!  
  
Chapter 2: Lunch Break  
  
Lunch couldn't have arrived soon enough! She really needed the breather, and she had been busy, which was always good. Needing to stretch she got up and walked around, looking at the newspaper, the muggle one at that. And on the front page was a picture of Draco and his mistress attending some important party. "Thank God muggle photos don't move," she thought. Otherwise she would have witnessed both of them all over each other. Of course, he was on there no doubt because of his girlfriend, Sylvia Price. She looked beautiful, like how Ginny always wanted to look herself. Such beautiful straight hair. Not like the wild tangle she had. Dusky skin, like bronze, not like the pale skin that turned pink if she laughed! And it burns too!  
  
It's not like she wasn't attractive. Guys want to run their hands through those think tangles and place kisses on the spattering of freckles on her shoulders and nose. And of all places in the valley of her breasts! At least that's what Steve had told her. She didn't wear immodest clothes and prance around like the tramp in the picture. Okay, maybe she was jealous of the actress's beautiful looks. The suprising thing was that she was a muggle! And Malfoy, the oh mighty pureblood, was going out with her! And rumors are they are going to be engaged. She wondered if Sylvia knew about magic and wizards; she had certainly been here certainly but only through the muggle entrance doors. Somehow she didn't think Sylvia had any idea about the wizarding world.

She looked around her office. She loved this place; it was homey, and it was her. She certainly didn't like her boss, but, hey, she wasn't to blame for that. Who could like him unless they were being bonked by him? She really didn't need such pictures in her mind right now. So she decided to think about the place where she has worked for many years instead. On the outside their building looked like an ordinary muggle firm. They had two entrances, the regular one, that was also mugglel, and the secret for wizards only one. Under Steve, it was strictly muggle for the first 4 floors; the other 4 floors used magic after protesting much. Computers made jobs easier, so there really wasn't any use for complaining, but according to them it was the principle of it. The suprising thing was Malfoy stuck with the rule. He didn't make any drastic changes, didn't put people out of jobs or any other normal Malfoyish things. They even had a small section dealing with Muggle Britainl. The staff was strictly wizards because performing memory charms day in and day out is NOT advisable. The people dealing with muggles were muggle-born like Dean Thomas. Malfoy was happy to go along with this, again suprising her. Seems like her boss finally grew out of his 'all muggle things are bad' phase! The dress code was business suits, no robes, for obvious reasons. So all in all things remained the same here for the month Malfoy has been here. Maybe he didn't have enough time to make changes yet. That's probably it.

Being a secretary to Malfoy was hell. He was an awesome lawyer, but a terrible boss and person. He could turn on his charm at will, and make people fall at his feet. He could make witnesses rethink what they saw with their eyes, and make them believe that what they had seen wasn't possible. He could make the prosecutors eat out of the palm of his hand. His record was awesome, losing only in rare occasions. Her previous boss wasn't this great, but he was a good lawyer none the less.

Steve was certainly a great boss though! They were in the same year in Hogwarts, and he was in Ravenclaw. They dated in their 7th year for a brief time, but decided that it would be best to remain friends, and they have remained that. He actually saved her when she was in so much trouble. Once he asked her what she wanted to do after school, and she replied that she wasn't sure, but wouldn't it be just dandy to be a healer! Of course, she had always wanted to be a Healer, but deep down knew that the tuition was too expensive, and her family didn't have that kind of money. When Steve heard Healer, he put two and two together, and offered her a job as his PA at his dad's firm where he was going to be working. She wasn't a leech, and she was reluctanct to accept this at first.

But then the war came, and ravaged her family and her life. Percy was as good as dead to her then, and still was because he hadn't bothered to contact them, after 10 years. She didn't even know if he was alive or dead. Ron took the killing curse sent for Harry, allowing him to go on and kill Voldemort. Bill, her favorite big brother, who always rocked her to sleep when she was little, was killed before her very eyes by Lucius Malfoy. Her father saw this and went after him foolishly, but he was killed as well. Her mother was healing some poor soul when she witnessed this, and she just...snapped! There was no other word for it. She went crazy and is currently a permanent resident at St. Mungos. It still hurt to think of the two terrible years the war was waged. Charlie lost those precious eyes that looked like they knew something you didn't. George, her ever smiling brother, lost the use of his legs. She and Fred were the only ones who had escaped unscathed. She had witnessed the death of her brother and father. She had witnessed many things, and it left an impression like these things do.

She was only 19 when the war was over. She was in deep depression, and when she had no idea how to pay the bills or keep food on the table, she decided to take Steve up on his offer. She didn't know how to go back to a life of peace, and this was as good as any other way to start. She just felt empty. But things had to be taken care of. Slowly he helped pull her out of her depression. She along with Fred, George, and Charlie were paying for the bills. Charlie couldn't work too much because he was blind, but his healer fell in love with him and they married. She gave him back his confidence, and they were both running their bookstore together. Jackie was a very wonderful sister to her. Fred and George kept one another company; they had always been close. She dropped by their store sometimes. It was thriving right now. Hermione was engaged to Ron, but then Harry came along and eased the pain for her. They married and were living. They had all learned to pick up the pieces and live their life. They moved on, thinking time will heal the pain. She still missed her other brothers though, and her parents. How could she not? Ron was overprotective, but he also used to play with her doll when he was young. Bill's strong, broad shoulders where she always spilled her tears, even when she had been 17. The talks with her mother, and the songs her father sang. How could she not help but miss them? But it didn't hurt as much as it used to, to think about it. The everyday things kept her busy and she didn't think about it too often. War just wasn't fair.

She got her vengeance, however, when she testified and threw Lucius into Azkhaban. How did Malfoy, the son, feel about that? He always used to worship his father, and she never did see him fight for the order. She had heard rumors about how he had disappeared during the duration of the war. He had used the Fidelus. Now he was rich and living happily. Yup, life just wasn't fair.

Sighing she brought herself out of her reverie. She brushed the tear that had welled up in her eyes. Life had dealt her some harsh blows, but she lived through them. The war had crushed her dreams though. The burdens on her shoulders took care of that. Even though she was only 24, she had way too many responsibilities. So she decided to accept life as it was and move on, working and supporting her mother. The face that used to be filled with laughter hardly ever laughed anymore. Her remaining brothers did everything to make it easier, but it just wasn't the same. She just felt guilty to feel happiness. At least, they had someone to lean on. Harry and Hermione coped together. Sure she had her brothers, but it just wasn't the same. She had slept with numerous guys, in an attempt to cope, but again it wasn't the same. Steve is an awesome friend and he had been for her through it all, and she was grateful for it, but she was afraid there just wasn't any love in her heart anymore. She didn't even have that many friends.

She was startled out of her depressing thoughts when someone dropped by into the office. Taken aback, she just stared. It was an old woman, who wore a dress with big flowers, and in her hand was a small baby! "Hello, dearie, is this Mr. Malfoy's office?" she asked in a sing song tone.

"Yes," Ginny replied, gaping the woman rather stupidly.

"Well, is her here?"

She recollected her wits enough to answer "Oh, I am so sorry, he stepped out for lunch. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't, but tell him that the lady whom he seduced on one of his cruises has borne him a son."

Now she was shocked, and without thinking she blurted out, "He seduced you ma'am?"

She laughed, actually it was more of a cackle. "Thank you, dearie, but I'm old! No, it was my poor daughter he left, and it is time he paid! My daughter refused to tell him , and is working like a dog to pay the bills and take of her son. She is an air hostess, you know, so I frequently look after the child. Well, she is on one of her trips now, and I would have looked after him, except I won a prize to the Bahamas! Can you imagine that! Bahamas! For a whole week! I couldn't very well take him now could I? So I thought about what I was going to do, and when I saw the paper, guess what I saw? Your boss, Mr. Malfoy. They said he had a small firm so I hunted it down and here I am. The least he can do is look after his son, don't you think? So I have Tom's favorite toy here, and his food and milk and blankie and all. If he starts crying, sing to him. So I guess that about covers it. I need to get going. Goodbye dearie!"  
  
With that the woman walked out, but before Gin could go after he, the baby, what was its name? Oh yes, Tom, started wailing. Torn between going after the woman and calming the child, she opted to go after the child.  
  
A/N: hmm, this chapter was a bit dark wasn't it? Sorry about that. But war means suffering and I didn't want everyone to come out peachy. If I killed of your favority characters, sorry! Please review and tell me how you like it!


	3. Stupid wench, Ugly Prat

A/N:- Oh my gosh, I love you all for reviewing my story!!! Thanks to **zuvalupa** (my first reviewer, you will always have a special place in my heart ), **rednight-rider** ( you can threaten me all you want, I wouldn't mind!) , **Orli's EEPs chica** (I will take a look at your story), **Firerosered** (You like my ginny! hugs), **kittybro** (I like babies, sorry about ur experience), **jess** (you truly are an awesome friend!), **Felton118** (Thanks!), **Timra** ( there is a reason for all the killings, plus war is never without a price), **prongs **(Thanks). I certainly hope this will live up to your expectations. Thank you once again! I actually have the story all planned out, it is just a matter of getting it typed and up. Sorry if I don't update soon because I have summer work and crap! Ok enough ramblings...  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers  
  
Chapter 3: Stupid Wench, Ugly Prat  
  
Tom was actually a very beautiful baby with shocking blue eyes, and blond fuzz on his head. He looked adorable with rosy cheeks, and a pretty mouth that was currently screwed up because it was wailing. If only it would stop it! After putting a silencing charm on her room, she lifted the child and rocked it gently. She cushioned him against her breasts and cooed, sighing happily when he started quieting down. Remembering ahtat songs calm him down, she sang him a couple of lullabies. She had a very beautiful voice, even if she did say so herself. She liked singing, and one could hear her constantly humming or singing, but the war took away that too. It was so weird to sing again after five years, but it came back to her. The baby seemed to like it too because he happily snuggled into her breasts and made himself comfortable. She smiled down at the child, and sang until his eyes started drooping.

It was like this that Draco found her, when he returned from his lunch date. Except for the incident this morning, he had a pretty nice day. _Wait a minute, there is someone singing..._ He felt himself being pulled by that voice; he could listen to her melody forever. Opening the door, he looked at Weasley with astonishment. She had removed her jacket so only her white blouse was visible. With the baby pressed snugly against her breasts, and her head bent down with one of her rare smiles gracing her face, she made a very alluring picture. Heck, he had never seen such a tender expression on her face! She only had venom for him. He found himself liking the picture before him better. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing it forever. Wait, what the hell was wrong with him? He can't think stuff like this about a bloody Weasley. And what the bloody hell was he doing, holding a baby in her arms when she should be working.

"Well, Well, Well, Weasley, I didn't know Abbott knocked you up and left you to care for his child. You must at least find him a baby sitter. I don't pay you for nothing, you know," he drawled, smirking at the startled expression on her face, as he started waling towards her. He had to commend her for not jerking or yelling at him until she put the baby back in its car seat.

She slowly turned around to face him, fury flashing in her eyes. "Actually, Mr. Malfoy, that is YOUR child. You, as you so rightly put it, knocked up a woman on your cruise. The grandmother thought it was time you got to know one another and bonded. So here he is! And you might want to change your name soon. Wouldn't want other woman coming by claiming you as the father of their child." Her sarcastic tone and the smirk on her pretty lips, coupled with what she had said, had his mouth dropping in a very unMalfoyish gesture. Seeing the horror evident in his face, she snickered.

She actually had the gall to snicker at him, a Malfoy! The horror turned to anger. Thought she could make a fool of him, did she?

"This is not a game Weasley. And _that_," he said pointing a finger at the child with derision, "is not my child. If this is your idea of a practical joke, it is NOT funny. Plus I have never went on a cruise in my entire life. So you better find this woman and giver her back the child. Honestly, you can't just accept what any crazy person says. So I don't want to see that child when I leave for home today! If I do, you can kiss your job goodbye. Do I make myself clear? Now get to work." He slammed the door, still muttering darkly to himself. She caught the words "stupid wench" and "fucking joke" before Tom started crying again.

Of course, Malfoy is an ugly prat. What else can one expect of him? Didn't even have the courtesy to shut the door softly. That's it. She has had it. She marched up to the baby, snatched it in her arms, and rapped smartly on the door, before charging in.

"IF you want me to work, I would prefer if you stopped slamming the bloody door like a petulant child. I work for you, Malfoy. I am not your slave. You know damn well you couldn't replace me because I do a bloody brilliant job. So I better have some respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, luv. If that's all, I would prefer to be left alone, so I could get back to work. Is that okay with you Ms. Weasley, or do I need your permission or your leave?"  
  
"Don't try to make a fool of me, Mr. Malfoy. You will live to regret it," she replied coldly, returning back to her seat calmly. The baby, sensing that his caretaker was made, stopped crying without a protest and looked up at her with those big blue eyes. She smiled and sang again, putting him to sleep.

After she laid him down, she looked up to see Malfoy leaning casually against the door. "I would also like it if you would stop spying on me. It is getting to be a bit weird."

"Well I would also like it if I had a wonderful father, but we don't always get what we like."  
  
"Is there anything you want me to do, or are you just there to annoy me," she asked tightly. Just looking at him standing like that had her stomach doing weird things.

"Actually I did come out here for a reason, but annoying you is a great side benefit. Please pull out the books on the property rights. I would like to look at that before our next client comes in." She gave him the required books and went back to her regular work. But something kept nagging her.

The woman who came to see did not look like a psycho. She was eccentric, but certainly not crazy. Malfoy is a great liar. Of course, he wouldn't want any responsibility to deal with, so he is going to make me look incompetent. _Well, Malfoy, I am here to reveal your secrets._ She took out her laptop and proceeded to pull out all the cruises in the past year or two. And Boy was that list long. But hey there is always magic to speed up the process. So she put a spell on herself to read quickly, and scanned through the names of the passengers. After the 30th cruise and about 2000 names, she finally spotted the name Malfoy. Aha! I knew he was a liar, the stupid git. She printed out the list and marched into his office.

"Hey Malfoy, you did go on a cruise the past year. So do come up with some better excuses. So I guess he is yours after all, though I don't know how you made such a cute and even tempered kid."

"Goddamn it, Wealsey. It is uncalled for to accuse someone of lying when I was telling the bloody truth. What the hell were you doing anyway? How are cruises related to the law?"

"That is beyond the point. Here is the printout. With your name on it."  
  
"Great forgery, but you really need to do a better job. Do you want money or something, because asking for a raise will certainly work better than this!" His voice dropped dangerously low.

"I don't need to extort you for money. Why don't you just believe what is in front of your bloody eyes. For god sakes, the kid has blond hair!" she yelled at him.

"Well it is bloody hard to believe it because I very well know that I have never been on a cruise. And many babies have blonde hair. That doesn't mean they are all mine!"

"They very well might be," she muttered.

"What was that Weasley? I didn't catch it?" he said.

"I said 'They very well might be'" She yelled, jutting her chin out.

He curbed his fury at the comment. "Whatever you might think of me, I do not make it a habit of bedding woman and making kids. I won't accuse you of what you accused me. So if I wasn't on the cruise and you weren't lying, the only way my name would get on there was if someone was impersonating me."

She let out an unladylike snort at this comment.

"What? Do you think this is funny? Because I certainly don't think it is. Do you have any better explanations? Why don't you try and find photos, they usually put those up too. Thank the God for the internet. When I find out who was impersonating me, I am going to make them pay. Go on Weasley. This is your assignment. Go find the pictures. You are great with computers."  
  
"So now we resort to flattery. Fine I will go find your bloody pictures, but I still think you are lying." With that she walked out and shut the door firmly behind her.

A/N: - ok I am going to leave it there. Sort of like a cliffhanger? Was Draco lying? Is someone impersonating. It will be cleared up soon. Do you all like it so far? Make me a happy person and review! Oh I would like to let you know that I won't be able to update for 2 weeks because I am going on a vacation. So terribly sorry. And if someone has any suggestion, I am open to it. So later! Toodles.


	4. Nappies are alive!

A/N- Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner. I was on vacation, and I have so much summer work right now. Plus this week was tennis tryouts, but today it rained so it was cancelled. So here is the next chapter without further ado.

Chapter 4:- Nappies are alive!

She returned to her desk to search for photos on the internet, but she wasn't having any luck without. Malfoy, of course, couldn't do anything by himself. He kept asking her for this file and that case, it was becoming pretty annoying and tough to concentrate. She was cradling a cup of tea that afternoon when the baby started wailing again. She picked up the bottle with the formula and gave it to him, but found that she did not have the energy to look after him. Why should she anyway? The baby most certainly wasn't hers, and in all probability it was Malfoy's. A personal assistant could only do so much. She marched into the room with the baby, and deposited him into Malfoy's hands.

"Weasley, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing? I'm working here can't you see?" His voice was deceptively calm, but that is the way he shows his anger. Malfoys do NOT yell. They argue reasonably.

"Well, _Mr. _Malfoy, he is, for all I know, your son. Not mine. I am under no obligation to look after him. There isn't anything about looking after your child in the job description. I am tired and have a headache. I don't plan on looking after you and your child. Get your girlfriend to do it. Happy bonding!" She turned around and walked back to her desk. She didn't even have the energy to smile for having gotten one over Malfoy. She could still hear him calling for her, but she isn't going. Maybe then he would appreciate having her around.

After an hour he walked out of his room with the baby in his arms. He had successfully calmed Tom down; he actually was sleeping in Malfoy's arms! Her eyes traveled up Malfoy's form. He certainly was a sight to see, with is usually perfect hair disheveled, and he looked very tired. The arrogance was all but gone from his face and he certainly had no smirk to greet her. She actually felt a twinge of sympathy for him but quelled it. After placing the baby in the pram with a gentleness that she would not have given him credit for, he stood next to her. Looking up from her screen, she was again struck by how sexy he looked with his hair all tousled like he just got up form bed. She itched to run her fingers through them like he had obviously done in his office. He had removed his jacket as well, and loosened his tie.

"Weasley, I know I've been horrible to you in the past. I'm sorry for that. But please don't take it out on me now! I don't know how to look after a baby! I'm a Malfoy." He said that as if that explained everything. "I can't work or clean or change nappies. Plus it will kill my social life for the week. So please I beg of you, take care of him. You don't have much of a life anyway, so you won't miss anything. Plus you've looked after Pothead's brat before. So please?"

"You know, Malfoy, I don't think you can survive without insulting me or my family. You just said I don't have a life. You really don't know how to be nice do you? Well, rule number one, when you are trying to ask someone for a favor, try refraining from insults. No, I refuse to spend sleepless nights for you. Go ask your girlfriend, I am sure she will do it."

"But, Weasley, you are so good with him. I saw how happy happy he looked snuggled in your arms. Plus Sylvia is not cut out for motherhood."

"I see I don't have to tell you rule number two. Turn on the flattery. But I still stand by my first decision."

"I'll pay you!" he said desperation creeping into his voice. "A month's salary for every day you look after him. Please! I won't survive."

She found herself wavering now. That is a lot of money with which she could pay her mom's bills in St. Mungo's and pay off her debts and get some new clothes and shoes, and fix her house, and still have some left over. The money could certainly come in handy. And she still wanted to become a healer. So maybe she can take a night course and pay for it using this money.

"Alright, Malfoy, I'll do it. But not alone. You're helping me as well. Contrary to what you think, I don't know how to look after a child either. Plus, I have to work here as well, and I don't plan on exhausting myself." She saw the relief flood his face, but continued on. "Today is Thursday. So the weekend will be here soon." She walked over to the pram, taking an invertory of what was available. "We still need to buy some more food, what the lady gave isn't enough. He has his toys. We might need a pacifier, I can't find on here. Maybe couple of clothes, there is only two here. Some more nappies, I don't plan on using the cloth ones! I can't think of anything else right now, but if I do, I will let you know."

"Weasley, I could kiss you right now, but it would probably be unpleasant for the both of us. So I will refrain from it. So you can take him home and look after him there?" he asked with obvious delight. He looked very young and almost nice with a grin on his face.

"Malfoy, you probably can't stay on the couch at my house. It doesn't have any of the luxuries you take for granted. So I think I think it will be best if we went to yours."

"Go to mine? But, wait a minute! Why are _you_ coming to my house?!" the expression on his face soured a bit.

"Tsk, Tsk, Malfoy. We are both in this _together_. Maybe you didn't hear that part. I can't do this alone. Babysitting a child for 4 hours is different from looking after it all night. So tell me, where are we going? Yours or mine?

"Mine." He said with a sigh of acquiescence. "Its better that way. I need to call Syl up and cancel my dinner date. She isn't going to like it. Damn it, what did I ever do to deserve this!"

"Well, you made the lives of everybody miserable back in Hogwarts, especially mine and my brothers'. You also seduced the female population and left them once you got what they wanted. You..."

"Stop! Stop! That was a rhetorical question. I didn't expect you to answer." He turned to go into his office but remembered something else. "Call Lucianos and cancel the reservation and send her two dozen white roses. Here's the message. 'Sweetheart, I am so sorry I have to cancel our date today. Why don't you take the night off instead. You must be tired from the shooting of your latest movie. Luv, Adonis. P.S. White is the color of peace, so no arguments please!' That sounds about right. Oh and direct the last appointment today to Alexander. He can handle this one. Research more on the case "Johnson vs. Wizengamot." The case I have is very similar to that. Pull out the laws relating to it too while you're at it. Oce you are done I would like the information. And how the search for the photos going? I hope well. I would like to find the guy who impersonated me! Putting me through so much damn inconvenience. That's all for now." He walked back to his office, the arrogance back in his stride.

"And we're back to the ordering. I knew his 'please' wouldn't last. Okay, Tom, luv, we have to stand Malfoy's bad mood for the next week. Well it is only a week for you. It is so much longer for me! The stupid prat asks a question and doesn't wait for the answer. I suppose I should do all that he told me to do." Grumbling she started doing the work he dumped on her at the last minute.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Well, Weasley, are you ready to go? We still need to go to the store to get the things you listed earlier, and we can't very well apparate into the Muggle store.

"So actually were listening to what I had to say. That is a surprise. Malfoy, you just worked me like your house elf for the past hour. You need to give me some time. Do you think I could use the bathroom in your office? I need to change Tom's nappy and you have the privilege of helping me. Oh, and to our list we also need to add baby soap and shampoo. We can't very well not bathe him! Hello, Malfoy? You in there?"

"You can't expect me to help? I don't know how!" the look of horror on his face was comical, and this time she did laugh!

"Well there is always a first time for everything then, isn't there." She quirked an eyebrow at him, laughter evident in her face.

"I am paying you to look after the child, but since you require my assistance, you are going to bring your laptop and other things that you need to my house. I can't pay you for doing nothing now can I?"

"Fine, I will work. But you are going to change the nappies. Come along now." Grapping the nappy and the child she brushed past him into his personal bathroom.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Who knew changing nappie was so hard!! If only he would stop squirming. Come on, Malfoy, don't just stand there. Help me. Hold on to his legs." Ginny was stuggling with the nappies and pins, and Tom. He was crying and wiggling. Apparently he didn't want his nappie changed. Malfoy, of course, was a bit useless when it came to this. He was just standing outside, looking in on what was happening inside. After much insistence he came in, but didn't do anything. She was quickly losing her patience.

"Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, help me! I have removed the pins. NO I just need to put it on. Sing him something. That might quiet him. I can't sing and do this. I am too harassed. Do you know any nursery rhymes?"

"Weasley, I am doing the best I can, so stop complaining. And I can't sing!" His breath came out in gasps in his effort to hold on to Tom's legs. "Oh, forget it. Let's not change him!"

"Lord grant me patience. Just sing damn it. I won't tell anybody how badly you sing alright?" I just need him to calm down while I put the pins on. Maybe you could do that while on to the legs."

"You are asking me to put sharp objects next to his manhood while he is squirming?! You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled to make himself be heard. His voice was ripe with fright and horror.

"Stop being such a baby. Here let me switch positions with you." She held on to the baby's nappy in one hand and the hold with the other, and twisted herself around Malfoy. Their bodies touched at every point, and she felt a quick jolt at the pit of her stomach, but didn't dwell on it. She handed the pins to Malfoy, who didn't look too pleased to be doing this.

"Weasley, hold on to his hands too! He keeps flailing it and it might smack me while I am doing it. Gods, I am never going to have a child."

Ginny held on the legs and arms, and started singing some of the nursery rhymes that Harry's son Sirius loved to watch. Tom quieted down a bit listening to the familiar songs, but still continued to wail. Draco couldn't put it off any longer, and holding on to the diaper and muttering a quick prayer, plunged the pin in. He left out the breath which he didn't know he was holding after a pause when the baby's wails didn't increase.

"I did it!" He said with relief.

"Good. Now for the other side..."

A/N:- Hope you guys like this chapter and have as much fun as I had writing it! I gave you a longer chapter this time! Draco changing nappies is just a funny sight...If any of the characters seem too OOC let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts! So please leave a review. I gave you a longer chapter this time!

Special thanks to those who reviewed:-

**Kittybro – **you were the first for this chap!

**Blackdragonofdeath13** – thanks for loving me story

**Zuvalupa – **originally, I was going to reveal whether Draco was lying or not, but decided to have some suspense! So I am going to let you stew on it for a while! Thanks for reviewing

**Toastsnatcher **– Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like it. Yes I named Tom after Tom Felton! You're the first one to pick up on it. Your story is really nice and am sorry it is going to end soon.

Hugs to those who reviewed!

Fickle Fickle Muse


	5. Unwanted thoughts

A/N:- I am so terribly sorry for not updating earlier. Shoot me. I just have so much going on, and then my internet wouldn't work for a week! I have tennis every night after which I come and do my homework till 12 sometimes 3! So please understand. I am not abandoning this story. I hope it will get better after October because tennis is over then. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all.

**zuvalupa -**thanks for reviewing! you keep making some stew. Lol. I am glad you think Draco is in character. I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Firerosered - **thanks for reviewing! I am glad you like it

**Slytherin queen - **thanks for loving my story. I personally haven't changed one myself. Hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**purus.flere** - thanks for reviewing! I am sorry about the slowness in updating.

**FemmeDraconis - **thanks for reviewing! I really love your story and can't wait to read more. Sorry about the delay. I found that line quite funny as well. I would bonk him too, if he was real. Damn the fates.

**DracosAngel168 -** thanks for reviewing! It is such a compliment. I will keep you guessing as to what actually happened. No I don't have a beta, but it would be awesome if you could be my beta, or suggest someone. Sorry for not updating sooner.

ok on with the story...l

Disclaimer: not mine, JK Rowling's universe. Steve Abbott is mine though, as is Tom.

**Chapter 5: Unwanted thoughts**

Some time later, Draco found himself sitting on the floor with Weasley, slumped against the wall, his eyes closed. There were so many things wrong with this situation but he couldn't care less. For one thing, Malfoys do _not_ show any form of weakness, and exhaustion is but a form of weakness. Malfoys also do _not _slump. EVER. They were the epitome of grace and posture which radiated both beauty and power. There was nothing graceful or powerful about being slumped on the floor. That was the other point. Sitting on the floor! Malfoys deserve to sit on chairs made of gold, not the cold stone. And the biggest point of all...He was sitting with a Weasley without making one derogatory comment! It was actually very...quiet. To his surprise Weasley didn't say one thing about his diaper changing skills either.

Oh Gods, diapers! Abominable things. Let's just not even go there. What did he ever do to be stuck with this? He refused to consider even for one moment that the child was after all his. He has always taken precautions. Made sure the contraceptive charm was performed. Personally. Because women were devious creatures who try to claim him and his money by purposefully getting pregnant. The wiles of a woman! Well there were times when he was a bit drunk and he might not have rembered...wait, No! He was sure he didn't get anyone pregnant, much less on a muggle cruise. He just couldn't figure out who would impersonate him. Has this been the first time? Was it a Muggle or a wizard? So many things plagued his mind, but he was nowhere near an answer. All the clue they had was that he had been there. His name has been listed and there is very little probability of there existing two Draco Malfoys. So until he proves himself, he was stuck with Weasley and the baby.

Whatever drove him to ask her for assistance? He had practically groveled! Replaying the events in his mind he was disgusted with himself. But he also knew that he took the smart action. If changing diapers was anything to go by, feeding, bathing etc. are going to be infinitely worse, and he would need a female's help. He didn't want to disturb his mother because that would bring up unwanted questions, and she was actually married for a second time now to Blaise's father. His father was one of the few purebloods who didn't support Voldemort. So Blaise was now actually his brother, which couldn't have made him happier because he was and is his only real friend. His housekeeper was the only servant he had, and she could have helped he supposed, but that week she had taken a break to attend her niece's wedding. And as much as he hated to admit it, the Weasley was competent. The way she deals with her work is admirable, and she can be both friendly and firm without sounding rude. Bloody brilliant. Plus she and the baby had already connected. The way she tenderly sang to him was still stuck in his head. So he just asked her for help, the best thing he ever did. Sure he was paying her, but when was money ever a big deal to him? He opened his eyes to see the object of his musings.

One could tell she was exhausted as well. She had removed her high heeled stilettos. She looked exhausted but happy. She was attractive, not beautiful in the classic sense, but a nice paintable like face, very expressive. Her skirt had hiked up to her mid thigh but she hadn't noticed. She had already shrugged off the jacket when she was changing the diaper with him. Then it hit him out of nowhere. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a companialbe one. It was quite different. Actually very pleasant. He was surprised to see that he liked it. It was so much better than getting a rise out of her. Actually it would be a very close competition. Why was he always insulting Wealsey? Other than it was enjoyable getting a rise out of her? Was name so important? His insults were more mature, but then when have insults ever been mature? It was petty, and it was actually getting to be quite boring. He knew that they both shared many of the same interests, books being a big one! He could actually enjoy himself so much more if they were friends or at least polite instead of being at one another's throats. If he was honest with himself, he knew that the Weasleys weren't all bad. Especially the one sitting next to him, and the twins. It was just the golden trio that got on his nerves. A sneer grazed his lips involuntarily. He was broken out of his reverie by Weasley.

"What are you sneering at Malfoy?" Weasley demanded, color rising to her cheeks.

"Why were you looking at me Weasley? Can't resist my beautiful face?" he whispered softly, leaning close to her, his lips almost touching her ear. His pulse quickened and he felt a quick jolt of triumph when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He was pulled away from further exploration by the sound of a baby's wail. Will it never end?? His sigh of frustration was lost among the wails of the baby.

Ginny sighed with relief. Saved by the bell! More like Tom's wail. She didn't know what had been going on. This day has been as crazy as it can get. The past half hour with Malfoy had actually been quite enjoyable! She had to surpress peals of laughter at the horrified expression on his face when she said he had to change the diaper. This person, who intimidated the Wizengamot without effort was scared by the mere thought of changing a baby's diaper! His sigh of relief after putting in the first pin immediately followed by an expression of despair on mentioning the other side was so adorable! He looked very vulnerable and she found herself liking that side of him better. After they were done, they simply slid down the wall and just sat there with their eyes closed. Well, he had his closed. He looked so peaceful but sexy at the same time. A lock of hair was falling across his forehead, and she had to resist the urge to brush it aside. When he wanted to, his face can be very expressive. He must be thinking about something amusing. He had shifted, and she immediately dropped her eyes for fear of being caught looking at him. Why was she doing that anyway? He was such a git. Then she felt eyes on her. First she pretended that she couldn't feel his gaze. Soon she was becoming nervous. So she had opened her eyes to look at him. He had been staring at her, but not at her. Maybe he was focusing about some lint on her suit or a run in her stocking, she didn't know. She followed his gaze and saw them fixed on her legs. She quickly looked up at him to see a sneer gaze his beautiful lip,s and she somehow felt angered. So she decided to ask him about it, but the git always had the ability to turn everything on her. He leaned ever so close like he was about to kiss her, but she couldn't break his gaze. She couldn't jerk away. She actually wanted him to kiss her. His lips almost touched her ear lob; she could feel his warm breath grazing her ears. She felt a quick jolt of fire at the pit of her stomach, and quivered, refusing to move into it. She didn't know what would have happened if Tom had not cried! God what the hell was she doing? She shouldn't be engaging in moments like these with her boss, especially a Malfoy! She just hasn't had enough sleep. Too many worries plaguing her mind. Plus the exhaustion from looking after the child. And also strees. Let's just chalk it up to that and make sure it doesn't happen again, Gin, she told herself as she walked to pick up Tom and feed him. If it wasn't one thing, it was the other.

A/N:- not a whole lot happened, I know, but hey they got ever so close to kissing. That ought to count for something. Is Draco too OOC? that is my biggest concern. I hope I will be able to update soon. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! I would love you forever, and it has been your encouragements that has kept me going. Toodles.


End file.
